


The Presidential Inauguration

by Mathildejennie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Elections, Political, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathildejennie/pseuds/Mathildejennie
Summary: Steve Rogers reaction to the presidential inauguration.





	

Trump stepped onto the podium. Steve Rogers emerges from the crowd and punches Trump in the face. Trump dies. The crowd cheers. Steve makes out with Bucky a lot. All is good now. You're welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
